Case designs of devices are increasingly changing to accommodate for user preferences. For example, some cases accommodate for a camera to be inserted above a display portion of the case so that the user may conveniently capture video and/or still images without the need for peripheral devices. A position of the display portion may generally be adjustable according to a user's preference.